


Dreamers

by catsukii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Player Terushima Yuuji, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsukii/pseuds/catsukii
Summary: Two people have recurring lucid dreams where they can freely interact with each other but one of them has absolutely no idea what to do when they see the other person in real life.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

He laid on the grass, peacefully and without a care in the world. He was resting in this serenity for what felt like so, so long but it had truly been a few hours at least. He was on the ground, laying against your leg with a small and content smile upon his amicable face, so handsome and attractive in a way that seemed so effortless. It was silent, he was quiet and the only thing that surrounded the both of you were trees. Trees among trees and they kept going for miles and you swore there was no end to it.

You were silent, eyes gazing upon the male as he laid so amazingly comfortable with his eyes softly closed while both of his hands rested upon his slim torso. One of your hands stroked the blonde hair of his undercut, occasionally letting your fingernails make contact with his scalp to which the corner of his lips twitched upwards for only a second. Your other hand messed with the grass beneath you, beside you. It was so soft and cold too, though where you sat, it seemed to have collected some of your warmth. 

It had been quiet for so long, you were growing anxious of who would break it first. Neither of you minded but it was the silence that was enjoyed so thoroughly, it was as if this was the only time of peace you had ever experienced and you were both sharing it together, it made what was happening; which was admittedly, _nothing_ , so much more worth treasuring and that was the main reason of why the smile on your face had never left since entering this place.

"Why're you smiling so much? Thinking of me naked?" 

One of his almond-coloured eyes were opened, crinkled as he was really winking towards you. You almost let out a chuckle but it only made the smile grow. At this, he opened his golden eyes to gaze at you, adoring the features of your face from where he laid below you, laying on your thigh and right by your hips that he'd teasingly nip every once in a while with his forefinger and his thumb.

"As if.. I was just admiring the peace here, I love it." 

You could feel his head moving, up and down on your clothed thigh as he agreed with you at this moment, "Mmm, you're right, I really love it. It's nice. You're nice." He had closed his eyes but it didn't stop the uncontrollable simper that grew once again, subconsciously craning his neck towards your fingers so you could hopefully get a better grip. He had found that even though he absolutely cherishes the way your slender fingers run through his undercut, he worships the way you'd grip his tresses and pull them lightly every once in a while. He was so fond of it.

"You're nice too. So effortlessly alluring and nice." The soft voice travelled from your pink lips so easily and he was only rendered silent for a second, smiling wider as his self esteem sprouted once again. It was so simple to make him happy, to help him see things that he thought were beyond his control. You were almost like an adviser and it was so precious, the way you doted him and he would cheerfully bow down on his knees before you, kissing your feet after everything you had done for him in this place, the only place that the two of you met. 

"Do you believe in soulmates?"

Looking away from him, you took a good moment to ponder. Soulmates, were they real? Could it really, truly be a concept of nature or mankind where people could literally be born to grow up and be with someone forever and ever. Is true love even real though? Knowing full well that humans' could never really be satisfied. Among all the species, you had believed that human kind was always the most selfish and pathetic, only excelling as the top predator all because of the fact that we can speak and understand each other so easily and freely. We are so selfish and manipulating and full of self-indulgence so should we really be granted the privilege of eternal happiness with the one we were supposedly born to be with in body, mind and soul?

"No, I don't think I do. The idea sounds so marvelous but I feel almost as I'd be taking advantage of something that I don't deserve at all." He nudged his head, chin pointing upwards as he watched you intently, observing the way your jaw moved slowly, your lips moving as they accentuated every word that you spoke with that soft and tired tone, so appealing to his ears as he waited until you were finished, noticing the way your eyes brightened a little at the concept of being lucky enough to be gifted with a soulmate.

"What about you then? What do you think of soulmates?"

In all honestly, he didn't seem like the type of person to be too keen committing himself to one person for so long but you couldn't say anything, judging him without even knowing what he was really like. How he was like with his friends or what he was like with his family. How he acted and spoke with girls and boys the like as well, everything was unknown to you except for the 'him' that he presented before you, every night.

"I think it's pretty cool, I mean, super cool- like can you imagine being in love with the same person and never regretting it one bit, like your life is already set with them. You have nothing to worry about and it's all a gre- a great time, you know? It sounds great."

You couldn't help laughing aloud this time, smiling so freely you hadn't even realised that your smile was completely visible for him to see, he never commented on the awareness because he wanted to revel in the sight that was rarely shown. Two wide, bright eyes stared up at you without your knowledge but it went completely over your head. You revered the enthusiasm and the optimism even when the matter was so trivial or fictional, the way his voice airy and light though it was loud and energetic too, he could smile so freely and it allowed you to also examine his tongue piercing, how much it suited him and his two ears were pierced as well, it was all so attractive on him and it was extremely well known to you of how he didn't even try. 

"Do you know where we are?"

His eyes gazed up at you again, his mouth held a small smile and it was as if that feature alone was asking why he was here. Half of his lip was turned up and his eyes lowered a bit now, he sat up and shuffled closer to you, wrapping a slightly muscular arm around your lower waist and your bottom tingled from moving after staying one spot for so long. The tree that you rested on, its bark dug into your back a little only until you found a comfortable spot and then he was nuzzling his face into the crevice of your neck, his nose tickling at the skin under your jaw. He breathed down your skin and you felt him touching your earlobe too. It was all so special and securing, you felt so light and needed in this moment, like you were unexpendable.

A pair of lips were puckered and they touched your neck, from your collarbone to your ear in tiny kisses that were only made for you as he repeated the same question while you breathed softly, taking in the night before you until it eventually turned to a void.

* * *

The alarm clock blared and your eyes happened to fall open to the light of the early sun, you awoke hesitantly and as your eyes watched the uniform consisting of an olive-coloured jacket with a short-sleeved white collared shirt, a blue tie and a black skirt too and you couldn't help the sentence falling from your lips, "I don't know where we.. are."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dreams are displayed within the lines 

The light and the clock that ticked beside you had caused the following events that consisted of getting out of bed, taking off your pyjamas and then putting on your school uniform. It was tiring and cold as well. You had to take a longing gaze back to your bed to really decipher whether you should go back in or leave the room.

You had grabbed your school bag and left your hair down, messy from the bed as you walked through to the kitchen to grab your lunch and leave. The apartment was empty, no one else lived here besides yourself. It was littered with a couple of empty noodle cups and dirty plates sat in the sink as well. There was limited light in the apartment, one large window next to the front door where you had your laptop charging on the floor below it. There was one couch, the one your mother helped move in when you came here. There was a small fridge as well, the stove and a microwave. 

Down the small hall, you had your bedroom, another spare room and then a bathroom too. The washing was done at the laundromat every week and your parents enjoyed themselves in Tokyo and then wherever else they decided to travel to next. They helped you pay as long as you behaved at school.

You'd grab your shoes, placing them on and then lock the door behind you and walk down the steps of the building, you headed towards school; Johzenji High, and swap your shoes at the shoe locker. Misaki Hana happened to meet you there and you greeted her kindly to which she smiled back, "Morning, [Name]."

Her hair was short, brown and ended before her shoulders while her short bangs ended before her eyebrows. Her eyes were a similar colour and she smiled so sweetly that you couldn't help reciprocate the action, she then waited for you and led you to your class in Class 6 of the third year block. You followed her inside and she greeted her classmates just like she had with you, it was here when you realised that you wanted nothing more than to just go back to bed.

You wanted to see him again and you wanted to talk to him as well. You wanted to hear what he had to say to you, what he wanted to ask and you wanted to see him smiling again as well. It annoyed you because of how fond of him you had grown. You didn't want to be like this, always wanting to sleep just so you could freely talk to him with nothing else that mattered but after almost a month of talking to him, this is the result.

You sat down in the chair of your desk and pulled out a notebook, laying out a single pen for the class and then you were leaning across your desk to rest your face in your arms as you hair enveloped your face, hiding you from your classmates. You could hear Misaki talking with the other students and her voice seemed to calm you as you rested, she knew you were tired as this is what always happened on a Monday, it would happen again throughout the week.

"Hey [Name]-chan.. You're alright?" Her voice was closer to you now and it sounded as if she had leaned down to speak in a low whisper, she saw your head move, nodding towards her and she sat in a chair besides you, her desk being the one next to you so she could also drag it to connect it to yours.

"I don't know what to do [Name]-chan.." She was softly spoken and quiet, leaning her elbows over your desk so she didn't have to raise her voice and you turned your head to face her, squinting an eye open so you could catch the worrisome look upon her face, her smile appeared strained a little and her bright eyes were looking out the window over your head with a neutral look, "The boys in the club are so.. They're really free, I guess."

"They only ever really do 2 on 2 and they're really easy-going, it's like they don't care."

"That sounds like a nice club.." Your voice was a little scratchy and she glanced down at you and observed the calm look that graced your features, resting so casually in class and she reply, "It won't be nice when they lose in a competition, you know the Interhighs are coming and it's the third years last time to play unless they win." 

"Maybe the captain should be more strict.." 

Her head tilted a little, she was thinking about something deeply before sighing as her eyes closed softly, "He can't control those second years, [Name]-chan.." It seemed as if she was close to throwing in the towel, the situation appeared to be hopeless when you watched her. Her chin was resting on her palm which in turn, squished her face and you closed your eyes again, thinking of something that could cheer her up.

"Maybe he isn't fit to be a captain then." You didn't see the way her eyes widened at your statement, thinking about the fact that you hadn't even gotten a glimpse at the team, "Or maybe.." You breathed out slowly, she saw the way your back lifted and then fell, "Maybe the team should experience a defeat so they know that they don't want to feel it again. But I wouldn't know though, I don't do sports and that stuff. I don't know that kind of disappointment."

Classes past like a blur, you were either following Misaki or she was following you and that was the gist of your friendship, she'd talk and you would listen and sometimes give your opinion to which she appreciated more than you realised. You wouldn't really say anything unless you were spoken to and then you heard the final bell.

After grabbing your school bag, Misaki stood as well and spoke timidly, "I'll see you tomorrow [Name]-chan, I'm going to go to volleyball practise.. I'll think about what you said, thank you. Be safe on your way home."

You couldn't help smiling a little and she beamed, you waved in goodbye and she left through the doors while you slung the bag onto your shoulders to walk to the shoe locker, again, you swapped the shoes on your feet and then left the building with your sights set on your apartment. 

The way home was quiet, despite the chattering of students around you who wore the same uniform, after turning towards your home, you walked up the steps and got your keys form the front pocket of your bag and it was pushed into the keyhole when you twisted it and heard a click. You swung the door open, closing it behind you and you sat in front of your laptop screen to watch a movie.

It was repetitive, the way you seemed to operate when you then grabbed a cup of beef noodles, you heated up some water in the same kettle and then poured it in. You grabbed a blanket from your bed on the floor to wrap it around you and then you got back to the noodles to empty half of the water out. You got a fork, made sure it was clean and you sat on the floor before the laptop to press play.

Hours past, the night came and it was dark outside as well as in. You closed the curtain at the window and left the living room to let the clothes on your body fall to the floor. After that, you put on your pyjamas and fell back into your spot after returning back to your seat before the screen. Your phone buzzed on the floor and you reluctantly grabbed the buzzing mobile to tap the screen, your phone lighting up your face as you squinted a little from the sudden brightness.

_(19:28) Mum: Hi honey, just messaging to make sure everything is okay, make sure you're eating well and you're focusing on your studies. We miss you! We'll see you soon xox_

You didn't bother answering when your eyes unexpectedly fell while you leaned back to let sleep consume you.

* * *

You stood up after having opened your eyes as you laid on the floor. It was quiet again, lonely and you moved with a feeling of heaviness in your muscles. You felt weird, there was tingling in your limbs and you embraced it just so you could successfully control what you were doing whilst being in a deep slumber.

You saw the trees again and they seemed to move gracefully with a wind that you couldn't feel. It was as if the air was there, forcefully moving your hair but you didn't really feel the cold. You had no goosebumps and you could smile without feeling chills up your spine. You didn't know how long you there and the sky was so dark, stars glimmering when the trees moved so could see through the leaves.

It was after a few moments when another person appeared. He walked through the trees with his arms by his sides, looking around as if he was searching for someone before his two light brown eyes caught sight of your back. He couldn't help smiling, without realising that his feet had moved more rapidly when he suddenly slung a single, slender arm around your shoulders.

At the sudden contact, you flinched but turned your head to see the way he smiled, grinning while his eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. The place you were both situated in was a little odd because of the fact that there was no light but you could still see each other as light as day. There was the only stars in the sky but it was almost as if he was glowing in your eyes and whenever he was around, it only made the environment shine brighter.

"Hey, I missed you." He spoke so easily, catching you in mild surprise when a light but forceful kiss was planted on your cheek, quite close to the corner of your lips. You could feel him on you, you knew he was touching you because of the weight he placed on your shoulders but you absolutely despised the fact that you couldn't feel his warmth. You wanted to feel him, take him in and embrace him but when there was no sense of feeling, you weren't really eager to do that anymore.

"I missed you as well." He welcomed you when he watched the way you turned towards him to bury your face in his clothes on his chest. He wrapped another arm around you, squeezing you into his body while one arm rested around your shoulders and the other around your waist and you suddenly craved the idea of inhaling his scent. It was as if he was so close yet so damn far.

There was no scent, no touch; no warmth nor cold and no taste either. There was nothing within your mouth except for the flavourless saliva that was excreted from your salivary glands. He still held you so deeply into him, as if molding you into him and he couldn't stop grinning to himself.

"You must've been so bored here, by yourself." His voice vibrated through his firm chest and you placed a hand on his upper pec to back away, your eyes travelling from him torso and up to his defined jawline, his exquisite cheekbones and then to his almond eyes, "I was a little bored, I was waiting for you I guess. I was also thinking as well."

He tilted his head a little, it was hardly noticeable and his smile fell into a tender lift of his lips. It was so simple yet hypnotising as well, his small brows; the same colour as his blond hair, drew in a little and you inhaled deeply as his hand travelled down your arm so delicately so he could grasp ahold of your hand, lacing his long finger with your own and he tightened his hold.

It was almost as if connecting a puzzle piece, the one that you had no idea where it went and you were convinced that it really served no purpose, that lost puzzle piece was your own hand. The way your hand was crafted and shaped, the length of your fingers and the width of your palm, they weren't right but then he came here. As you slept and in the dreams you controlled, he strolled in like he owned the place and grabbed your hand so gently that you could've tripped over nothing and be amazed by the uncomplicated act of him managing to catch you.

He was the puzzle piece that matched with your own lost piece, the one that served no purpose. And his hands were so unbelievably perfect for yours.

"What were you thinking about? Don't think too hard though, you could get wrinkles on that adorable face." He fell forward slowly to land another tender kiss on your forehead and you closed your eyes at the contact before looking at him again, "I was thinking about my life.. I don't really like it."

"Your life? What's there not to like? You're young and pretty as well, I'm sure it isn't that bad."

He moved, taking a step forward and you followed like a magnet drawn to him, _'It's bad when this is the only thing I look forward to, just us, like this.'_ You wouldn't really say that out loud, at least not yet.

"Well... Thank you but don't you think it's so repetitive sometimes?" 

"I mean.. I guess you're right but that's why you have friends and do things so you have no regrets, get girlfriends and boyfriends and you just do whatever you feel like." He walked slowly with your hand held tightly in his hold and you held on just as tightly. He raised your hand quickly and put a sloppy kiss on the back of your palm, grinning childishly to the slight look of disgust on your features but you smiled anyway, in turn moving your hand to rub it on his clothes as he gaped lightly to himself.

"Hmm.. You must have a nice life then, doing whatever you like. I'm not that confident." He grinned again and let go of your hand to sit before a tree. It's trunk was a dark brown, mixed with light browns and some bits were also almost red, a burgundy type dark colour that contrasted nicely with the deep green leaves that were so thick, you loved the way they all moved like waves with the wind.

Again, the wind took your hair off of your shoulder as it blew to your left and he kept staring like there was nothing in time and space except for this, "You look so stunning."

He grabbed you attention, smirking in a way he knew would make the blush evident on your cheeks turn even darker. He had spread his legs and then you were sitting in the spot where he patted the ground indicating for you to take a seat. You sat comfortably until he had his two arms wrap around your front to pull you into him, you fell back and rested on his torso and his face nuzzled into the top of your head, inhaling deeply and a deep voice spoke slowly, so sincere that your breath ceased, "I wish I could smell you" He rubbed his cheek into your head and you grabbed his hand as he immediately entwined them again, "Feel you."

You wondered why he never replied to what you had said, about not being confident and how he must have a nice life. There were so many things that you always speculated to yourself, your beliefs on the place you visited every night in your dreams were always tangled when you were in contact with him. He had the power to make you feel so prodigiously amazing or to make you feel so damn alone when he wasn't there.

You constantly questioned why he spoke so easily to you and why he was so affectionate, like the most purest of lovers that were so great that they didn't even exist. It made you wonder if he could fathom if you really existed or not. Or maybe if he really existed or not.

"I wish I could feel you so badly."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

The complete and utter fondness, the craving and the desire to be held by two warm hands, pulled in close to a lean and athletic body full of comfort and life. It was almost overshadowed by the frustration, the grating irritation that rendered you feeling completely vulnerable and helpless. 

It was like a cycle you couldn’t stop, it had become routine to do it, go to school or live through your mundane life day-by-day only to glow at the mere thought of falling back asleep to see him. To hear his teasing, smug voice and watch the heat in his intoxicating, milky chocolate-coloured eyes and by now, it was just making you so, so annoyed. 

Almost heartbreaking, the way you just wanted to feel his skin on yours, the way you wanted nothing more than to drag your face along the front of his shirt and breathe him in to smell his scent and run your nails through his hair and smell the natural musk of his head and his shampoo. Yearning to feel his lips on your neck when he kissed so sensually and clung to your hips, your waist and back like your reactions and tiny mewls gave him life.

Because that’s what it looked like. It’s what you felt when he wasted no time to get his hands on you and when the two of you sought each other out for a few minutes when appearing in that place to spend as much time as you could together.

Sometimes you could have the luxury of relaxing and eating some poor form of nutrition before going to sleep at a reasonable time; even if you still woke up dead tired and dreading the day, but other times like this, you really had to complete your homework or assessments that had been handed out by your teachers. The workload was getting especially tougher and with a serious undertone due to the fact that you were in your final year of high school but with no particular plans, you were really left to your own devices, avoiding peoples needless questions of what you had planned for your future. 

A green tea freshly drained by the side of your bed, you were left feeling warm and content as you let yourself fall back into the bed and close your eyes for a moment to bask in the accomplishment of having finished your work. After passing a few texts back and forth with Misaki to assist her, she had thanked you eagerly and bid you a goodnight which only really gave you one option you saw favourable as you smoothly sat up once more to turn off the lamp by your bed and made yourself comfortable in bed, pulling the blankets up and checking your social media for a short while before sleep gratefully consumed you.

* * *

“Yo!” 

His voice was full of excitement and impatience, you turned to see him already rushing towards you, an arm stretched out to you while his eyes were shining with a child-like playfulness that had you more curious and it gave you little to no time to actually admire him once again. Especially when he had been dashing towards you with no shirt on.

“Come on, I have to show you something!”

It was so embarrassing, feeling your heart race but no heat came forth onto your cheeks, where you knew your cheeks were probably the colour of a ripe cherry, “H-Huh, uh, okay.” His hand reached yours effortlessly, entwining his fingers with yours and holding your hand tightly. 

The feeling brought a breath of fresh air into your lungs, or that’s what it felt like, like you were complete once again. And you stared, gaping, silently watching his back muscles move as he hurried to bring you along through the trees in the direction that he had come from. His waist was thin, his skin looking smooth and slightly tan and you let your eyes wander further upwards to see the wide expanse of his shoulders which made your eyes grow even wider, if it was even possible and somehow you couldn’t look away, feeling as if you were free to look at him as you pleased. 

It was just a dream, after all.

“My eyes are up here, princess,” you didn’t need to meet his eyes to know he was smirking in absolute delight. But, really, it didn’t even bother you and maybe you had miscalculated just how _frustrated_ you really were.

“I-I, yeah..”

A chuckle came from his lips and he pulled you closer to him so you could walk beside him instead of behind. He loosened his hold and you almost stumbled, a little saddened that you weren’t able to focus on his back anymore. His golden hair was slightly messy and he lifted his hand around your shoulders so he was holding you into him, your fingers still clinging to his as your arm was resting across your chest and holding his hand on your opposite shoulder that he was standing by.

“I fell asleep without my shirt on… you’ll never guess what I saw when I got here.”

There was something very alarming in the statement that he had just said to you. Sirens rang in your mind and your brows furrowed, confused and honestly a little bit troubled by his easy admission and even the feeling of his lips grazing the shell of your ear couldn’t distract you as it would normally do. But before you could question it, the trees finally cleared for you to gaze up at an amazing sight that left your lips parting.

“Th-This is..”

“You know it, right?! Of course you do, isn’t this insane!” Yelling, the arm that wasn’t around your shoulders was erratically gesturing to the massive _building_ that you knew was really called a castle. 

The very same castle from that very well-known Studio Ghibli movie.

“Oh w-wow.” 

You couldn’t even fathom how this could be possible and he departed from you to run to the massive, messily-built castle, “W-Wait!” He looked back at you to watch you walk, then jog and start running towards him and his grin stretched ear-to-ear as he held his arms out to you, letting you jump right into his hold and rub your nose into the junction of his neck and shoulder, humming out of pure happiness,

“I missed you too, babe, but we gotta check this out!” 

He briefly explained that he had been watching the movie before he fell asleep and he brought you along through the magical building, retelling the scenes of the film as if explaining it to someone who had never seen it before.

It brought more emotions of uneasiness but the way he wouldn’t let go of you, kissing your neck and cheeks randomly let you forget about those things for the moment.

The two of you explored the place and you looked around too enraptured to say anything other than small words of wonder and amazement. Because it was amazing, it was so cool that the film was here and real in a dream and he took you up the stairs to look through the doors seeing rooms and bathrooms, messy and lived in even though there was no sign of life until he met the door to a small balcony that made you feel incredibly high-up. 

He sat on the floor and let his legs hand over the edge, but not before scooting back just a little and bringing you down before him so you could sit with your clothed back against his naked chest, his firm arms coming around your stomach. He tightened his hold on you, burying his face in the skin of your neck and placing butterfly kisses in between a bite as you tensed from surprise with a smile before he eased it with another kiss and a small lick. 

The heat rumbled in your lower gut and he felt you moving, almost rubbing yourself on his lap. Sucking in a breath, he kissed you with more purpose now, deeper and with more erotic intentions, “Did you miss me, too?”

“Uh h-huh,” melting at his arousing touch that made your breath fasten and your heart race, “Hmm, you’re so sweet for me, maybe I should sleep with my shirt off more often.”

Again, your brow furrowed and he continued to lay gentle kisses along your skin, skin that was senseless and luke-warm, seemingly void of soul despite you being right there in his arms. Because to him, that’s what you were. Because to you, it was the same.

He wasn’t real. He was only a figment of your imagination and everything he said was only what your subconscious desired, everything he did what you secretly desired, “I’d like that.”

He grinned against you, you felt the shape of his smooth teeth as he smiled and your hand rose to run through his hair, tugging a little before brushing your fingers through and slicking the golden hair back as well as you could with no products on hand.

“Mmm…” A hum rumbled through his throat and the vibration on your shoulder brought goosebumps along your skin. It was intoxicating, _he_ was intoxicating, “tell me more about your life, before you said you hated it, is it okay now?”

The sincerity was there, but it was almost shallow, like he was making conversation just for the sake of it and you hummed in reply, watching the huge expanse of trees as the horizon was coloured in nothing but the night sky.

“Nothing changed,-” 

You caught yourself from unconsciously saying what you desired but also feared,

_“Nothing changed, love.”_

“It’s just.. Everything is so boring and I’m tired.”

Silence. 

Given the boy's personality you didn’t really expect a wise and helpful answer, you supposed. Just his presence, and touch and lips were already so much. It was dizzying, how much you adored him. His voice, his smile and his bright eyes. Your imagination really knew how to make a fool out of you. Making you so dearly fond of someone like this.

“Sounds like high school,” he snickered playfully, “it’ll get better soon, nothing bad goes forever,”

“Nothing good does, too,” You completed, managing to dull the mood and dampen his simper to a neutral line along his lips. You had been side-eyeing him over your shoulder, chin lifted to still accommodate for his kisses, “Sorry..”

“Nothing to be sorry about, doll.” Murmuring, a giggle was forced from your mouth when the just-barely contact of his lips tickled your ear, this prompted him to grin again, rushing in without giving you a chance to realise what was happening when he blew a raspberry on your skin, loud and making you squeal before you suddenly inhaled sharply when his frisky behaviour managed to turn sensual again, teeth biting into your neck that would no doubt leave a mark if this had been the real world.

“What’re those names?” you managed to laugh out, finding that you loved them a lot more than that question made sound like. Your chest was empty and full at the same time, heart pounding and your gut felt fluttering. Like the only thing keeping you grounded was his hold on you. Your hand moved from his hair to grip the back of his neck, he chuckled, smug,

“What, you don’t like ‘em, angelface?”

If you weren’t here right now you would no doubt get embarrassed and turn away, possibly even try and escape. But right here, right now, you leaned your head on his shoulder while he stared down at you like you were a newly discovered jewel; priceless and breath-taking, 

“I really like them,” you admitted, freely and yet you knew your face was lighting up. You could see it all over his smug, arrogant, playful, beautiful, handsome face.

“I knew you would, babycakes.”

And as if he was the cat to your catnip, his face was gone from your view and buried into your neck, butterfly kisses and smooches placed on your skin like he owned you and maybe he did, which prompted you to speak, 

“Hey, listen..”

“Hm?” Kiss after kiss, after nip after kiss, he didn’t move his face from your skin, like he was trying to engrave your scent, touch and being into him but the two of you knew it couldn’t be done.

“I think… you might be real.”

“Hmf,” he snickered, not expecting you to say that. Like it was a ridiculous thought.

“Of course I am, It’s my dream after all.”

“Wha-” Pushing against his hold, he almost looked offended, like a kid getting his toy snatched away from him, you turned sideways on the flood to see him properly, “I mean it, I’m so confused.. I don’t know how but.. Maybe we’re both-”

“What, _real?”_

Struck by the sudden passiveness, you had flinched. Almost whining when his hands began to retract from you, “The hell are you on about? I’m gonna look around some more before I have to go, let’s just… drop this,”

He stood and you were almost hypnotised by his low-hanging sweatpants, able to see some dark hair trailing down and his hip bones that you wanted to bite and lick, “But-” 

“Come on, baby, let’s just go.” 

Even when his mood was soured, he still reached out for you, “you don’t know what you’re talking about,” he gave a half-smirk, as if you had attempted to make a funny joke but failed the delivery.

“R-Right.. Of course..” 

He took you by the hand, loose while you held on tight, afraid of being torn apart - from either the boy himself, or from you having to wake up - and you wondered if it was worth bringing it up to figure what this was all about if he was going to shut you down and pretend it never happened.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _so I planned it all out and the goal is 15 chapters with some smut in the later chapters_
> 
> _will edit and update soon! <3 _


End file.
